


Судьба не ошибается

by dana_stilinski



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_stilinski/pseuds/dana_stilinski
Summary: Soulmate!AU, в котором у человека может быть бесконечное количество соулмейтов. Все зависит от госпожи Судьбы.Тони поверить не мог, что спустя десять лет после разрыва со Стивом он встретит своего соулмейта в лице семнадцатилетнего племянника Бенджамина Паркера.Тони на тот момент сорок семь.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Судьба не ошибается

Когда Тони предложил своему лучшему другу в качестве подарка на сорокапятилетие поехать в Испанию на пару недель, он не ожидал, что все так обернется. Если бы он обладал даром предвидения, то убедил бы оставить семнадцатилетнего племянника Бена дома. Он бы сказал, что «там плэйстэйшн, море порнушки, а еще мы денег оставим твоему подопечному, там хватит на то, чтобы устраивать вечеринки хоть по пять раз на дню». Если бы только Тони знал… 

Но он не знал. Да и Судьбе было плевать. Она хотела столкнуть их лицом к лицу «вотпрямщас, сроки горят».

Он не знал, что крошка Питер, которого Тони видел в последний раз одиннадцатилетним круглолицым ребенком в брекетах, вырастет таким… необъяснимо притягательным. И что природа определит его в омеги. Все бы ничего на самом деле, Тони всегда был сдержанным в этом отношении. Но не тогда, когда его провоцировали игнорированием вот уже целую неделю.

Все началось в самолете. Так уж вышло, что Питер сидел рядом с Тони, а место дядюшки Бена, как называл его Питер, было впереди. Тут и начался ад в понимании Тони Старка. Стоило только опустить взгляд на открытые плечи подростка, на соски, видневшиеся через тонкую серую майку, на свободные штаны, впрочем, абсолютно не скрывающие стройности красивых ног… Стоило только опустить взгляд. А потом встретиться с таким же ошалелым взглядом Питера. Тот будто впервые увидел Тони Старка по-настоящему. И с этой секунды он смотрел на Тони во все глаза. Его приоткрывшиеся в тот момент от изумления губы не давали покоя Тони по ночам. Он не мог поверить, что его родственная душа будет младше на тридцать лет.

Этого просто не могло быть. Так не должно быть, думал Тони. Наверняка у него просто сердечный приступ от старости, а у Питера – стенокардия напряжения у молодых.

Он решил игнорировать проблему, пока она сама не решится. Только бы не сорваться за пару недель на курорте.

Питер же был намного мудрее. Он отрицать ничего не стал. За шесть лет обучения в специальной школе для одаренных детей на юге Великобритании он очень много читал. В том числе и о таких вот случаях. В их мире своего соулмейта можно узнать по характерному покалыванию в сердце. В прямом смысле. Госпожа Судьба делает татуировку прямо на сердечной мышце. Ее можно увидеть с помощью одного аппарата, похожего на рентген. Либо на вскрытии. Татуировка – это полное имя соулмейта, соответственно, покалывание довольно продолжительное. 

Очень много случаев, когда человек на протяжении всей жизни встречает несколько соулмейтов. Профилактика вымирания человечества, по всей видимости. Хотя большинство соулмейтов не умирает, а просто… так бывает. Бывает, что любовь проходит. Бывает, что твой бывший соулмейт встречает кого-то другого. Такова жизнь.

Тони Старк почувствовал такое покалывание во второй раз в своей жизни. Ему казалось, что после Стива Роджерса он не полюбит никогда. Он не любил его вспоминать даже спустя десять лет. Особенно тот злополучный вечер, когда Стив ушел на презентацию книги писателя по имени Баки Барнс, а в итоге ушел с ним после автограф-сессии. С тех пор Тони просто ненавидел жанр «постапокалипсис» и игнорировал творчество современных авторов. Хотя в глубине души он понимал, что злиться глупо, госпожа Судьба бывает очень иронична.

Тони вдруг вспомнил, что как раз десять лет назад Питер начал жить с Беном и Мэй. Он усмехнулся. Неужели госпожа Судьба дала ему шанс еще тогда? Тогда Питеру было семь лет, конечно, ни о какой татуировке и речи быть не могло, но сейчас… 

Тони ведь сам встретил Стива, когда ему было семнадцать. Он искренне считал, что это не на двадцать лет, а на всю жизнь, надо же… Но возможно, Тони следовало начать подозревать о том, что связь стала исчезать, когда у них не получалось завести детей. Стив так огорчался по этому поводу. Они прошли многих врачей, пока однажды Стив тайком не пошел на обследование сердца. Он не стал говорить Тони, что метка исчезла. Но когда встретил Баки, то ему не пришлось ничего объяснять. К слову, Стив иногда звонил Тони, но тот ограничивался лишь вопросом: «как дети?». И получив традиционный ответ «с ними все отлично», заканчивал разговор, ссылаясь на занятость.

И вот теперь – это шутка что ли? Семнадцатилетний омега, как раз тот, что племянник лучшего друга? Да он же как сын Бену… У него наверняка свои цели, у всех современных омег сейчас быт и свадьба на последнем месте после удовлетворения их амбиций и это на самом деле разумно… Может быть, лет через десять можно будет думать о предложении руки и сердца, но сейчас незачем портить жизнь парнишке, который даже жизни не нюхал.

С этими мыслями Тони заснул на кресле самолета.

Проснулся он от приятных ощущений. От о-о-очень приятных ощущений. Во сне казалось, что кто-то греет дыханием его…

\- Питер? Что ты делаешь? – Раздосадованно зашептал Тони и убрал голову и руки Питера от своего паха.  
\- Мистер Старк! – Так же шепотом воскликнул Питер. – Мы же с вами… ну, вы же тоже почувствовали?  
\- Но это не повод для… этого. – Тони прочистил горло. – Питер, мы даже не целовались. Нельзя так делать сразу после получения метки. Рано.

Питер пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, как хотите. А когда вы пригласите меня на свидание?  
\- Питер… - Тони прикрыл глаза. – Ты не должен… Инициатива всегда должна исходить от альфы.  
\- Правда? – Питер удивленно поднял брови. – Хорошо.

И вот после этого «хорошо» не последовало ничего хорошего.

Питер словно забыл о его существовании. Когда они прилетели и обосновались в загородном домике, Питер, разложив вещи в своей комнате, тут же уехал на машине в город. Вернулся за полночь. Так было всю неделю. Питер просто уезжал в обед, как просыпался, а возвращался ближе к трем часам ночи. И это было еще рано! Однажды он вернулся в восемь утра следующего дня, отправив лишь пару СМС дяде Бену о том, что все в порядке. Тони просто извелся за эту неделю, бессонные беспокойные ночи не прибавили ему терпеливости и очарования. И он так же, как себя, изводил и Бена.

\- То есть как это ты не волнуешься за племянника?  
\- Питер всегда был сам себе на уме, Тони, - спокойно ответил Бен. – В детстве это было не так заметно, но после обучения в этой школе… Понимаешь, он сам тайком подал туда документы, он так сильно хотел туда, что мы с Мэй могли только согласиться с его выбором. Нельзя пропадать таким талантам, сказал он. Столько амбиций… Но знаешь, разумных. Реальных. Песочные замки он не строит. А еще он всегда был таким самостоятельным и самодостаточным с самого детства. Рано повзрослел, конечно. И соулмейта наверняка рано встретит, вон какой цветущий вырос… Тяжело его всегда отпускать, но он не моя собственность.  
\- А как же его безопасность? – спросил Тони.  
\- Драться он умеет, поверь мне, - улыбнулся Бен. – И не пьет совсем, говорит, это мозг убивает, а мозг ему нужен.  
\- Удивительный у тебя племянник.  
\- Что есть, то есть, - согласился Бен.  
\- Слушай, - осторожно начал Тони, - а что, если его соулмейт будет для него… ну, скажем, старше него. Намного.  
\- Питеру было бы интересно с таким, - бесхитростно ответил Бен. – Руководство школы как-то раз звонило нам по поводу того, что он встречался в этом году с тридцатилетним мужчиной.  
\- Что? Серьезно?  
\- Да, мы с Мэй даже вылетели к нему первым же рейсом, хотели забрать.  
\- И что?  
\- Не встречался он ни с кем, но пришлось провести ему пару лекций на тему безопасного секса. И оставили ему кучу презервативов.  
\- Ну вы даете… - сказал Тони.  
\- А что делать? – Бен пожал плечами. – Возраст такой – если дорвутся, то хоть за триста замков сажай, все равно будут хотеть. Так лучше уж пусть все будет безопасно и по обоюдному желанию.  
\- Да уж, - усмехнулся Тони. – Поэтому наверное у меня все еще нет детей. Не могу на такое реагировать так же адекватно.  
\- Может быть, станешь крестным отцом детей Питера, не расстраивайся, - улыбнулся Бен.

От этой мысли Тони совсем поплохело. Не хотел он быть крестным отцом детей Питера. Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что он хотел бы стать отцом его детей.

***

Тони решил поговорить с Питером. Поймал его за локоть, когда юнец на цыпочках пробирался в свою комнату. Вид у него был уставший. Тони даже не замечал, как осунулось его лицо за эти дни. На самом деле сам Тони выглядел намного хуже. Он передумал кучу мыслей в своей голове за эту безумную неделю и пришел к выводу, что лучше все обсудить, а не предполагать.

\- Питер, нам необходимо поговорить.

Омега зевнул.

\- Решились наконец? О чем?  
\- О… нас.  
\- О каких еще нас, мистер Старк? – По лицу Питера было видно, что он не шутил. – Вас наверное схватил сердечный приступ в самолете, вот и все. А у меня вегето-сосудистая дистония.  
\- Как бы ни отрицали, Питер, но «мы» - существуем. И я хочу, чтобы мы начали нашу историю правильно.  
\- Что? Вы…Вы серьезно?  
\- Я ведь альфа, - сказал Тони. – И я твой альфа, а это многое решает. Я не был готов к…  
\- А вы думаете, я был готов? – Вдруг воскликнул Питер. В глазах блестели злые слезы, которые он утирал рукавом толстовки. – Вы были моей первой подростковой любовью и отшили меня, хотя по логике вещей не должны были! Я так восхищался вашей решительностью, мужественностью, а вы…

Через пару секунд Тони притянул Питера к себе и тот плакал, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Тони почувствовал себя просто козлом, когда успокаивающе гладил подростка по волосам. 

Он не стал говорить вслух, что Питеру не стоило домогаться его в самолете, потому что… раз Питер был влюблен давно, то и понравиться хотел. Пусть и настолько по-взрослому… Слишком молодой еще, пройдет эта дурость, да и не дурной ведь настоящий Питер в целом. Теперь его, Тони, задача – научить Питера подавать себя в своей особенной манере, только интереснее. Тони поставил себе цель – сделать из Питера любящего себя омегу. Такого, каким будут восхищаться миллионы людей на всей планете. Он будет любить Питера так, чтобы он не растворялся в Тони, чтобы не терял себя, своей индивидуальности, не терял вдохновения. Чтобы был собой всегда и везде. Со Стивом они совершили столько ошибок за двадцать лет, но это были чудесные двадцать лет – они выросли вместе, они преподали друг другу миллион уроков в жесткой форме. Тони же хотел, чтобы Питер прошел через эти уроки в очень мягкой форме, чтобы он их практически не чувствовал. Он понимал, что ему понадобится очень много терпения, потому что с этой секунды начиналась их с Питером любовная история, их с Питером жизненные уроки. Тони тоже предстоит многому научиться. Например, брать на себя ответственность первым, чтобы это не приходилось делать Питеру, чтобы его омеге не пришлось выглядеть нелепо в своих попытках добиться внимания. Чтобы Питеру вообще не приходилось выпрашивать чье-то внимание. Эта и последующая недели научили Тони большему количеству житейских уроков, чем прошедшие десять лет. Например, что можно попросить руки и сердца Питера Паркера и не получить за это по морде, хотя признаться, Тони был готов. Что можно и нужно красиво приглашать на свидания, чтобы наслаждаться видом прекрасных краснеющих от смущения щек и опущенным вниз взглядом сияющих глаз, который Питер переводил туда-сюда. Что можно заниматься спонтанными глупостями даже в сорок семь лет. И что слышать смех неожиданно подаренного Судьбой соулмейта отныне будет для него естественно.

Тони чувствовал себя молодым и… живым. Впервые за десять лет. Он ощущал себя нужным, любимым, всемогущим рядом с Питером. Первая их близость случилась после достижения совершеннолетия Питера. Тони хотел все сделать правильно. Да, в его семнадцать он таких ограничений себе не ставил, однако ему не хотелось делать то же самое с Питером. Все же это другое. Так же после совершеннолетия Тони на свой страх поднял тему детей с Питером. Он спросил, во сколько бы Питер хотел стать папой.

\- Тони, я… - Питер замялся, - я понимаю, что тебе хочется завести детей как можно скорее. Но я пока не готов к ним. Прошу понять меня.  
\- Да, да, конечно, - быстро заговорил Тони и быстро перевел тему.

Расстроился, конечно, но заставлять Питера он тоже не хотел.

И тут сама Судьба будто решила вразумить их. Сказать им, что дети не способствуют деградации личности, а наоборот – они способствуют развитию. Что дети – это то, с чем не стоит медлить, если встретил свою любовь.

На одной из научных конференций Питер и Тони встретили Стива и Баки. Стив был в положении в третий раз. Высокий, статный, крупный – словом, никто не удивлялся, что Баки каждую секунду в рот заглядывал супругу. Живот уже был довольно большим. Стив выступал с речью на конференции. Говорил о новых открытиях в биологии с таким воодушевлением, будто у него не было двоих детей, которые по логике вещей должны были отвлекать его от науки. Питер, естественно, узнал Стива. Он сам в сопровождении Тони решил подойти к семье Барнсов.

\- Здравствуйте, Стив! Я… Я Питер.  
\- Здравствуй, Питер, - кивнул Стив. – Привет, Тони, очень рад видеть тебя.

Тони кивнул и опустил глаза на живот Стива. Естественно, Питер проследил за его взглядом. Но он быстро себя одернул.

\- Вы знаете, Стив, - сказал Питер, - я очень долгое время наблюдал за вашими открытиями и даже не знал первое время, что вы – отец двоих детей. Это удивительно, как вы все успеваете?  
\- Благодарю, Питер, - улыбнулся добродушно Стив. В уголках глаз собрались морщинки. Он выглядел на пятьдесят, но очень хорошо. – В вашем возрасте я тоже не понимал, как можно успевать заниматься работой, творчеством, да еще и за детьми смотреть. Но я понял, что главное – не ограничивать себя. В нашем теле, в нашем мозге столько скрытых возможностей… Даже вот, - Стив с нежностью положил руку на низ живота, - в пятьдесят лет хожу на сносях. Кому скажи – не поверят, ей-богу. Когда мне исполнилось тридцать пять, я думал, что все – кончилось мое время. Но у Судьбы были другие планы…  
\- Да, - подтвердил Тони, обнимая Питера за талию, - планы у Судьбы интересные. А главное, она всегда знает, как будет лучше! Ладно, любимый, я подожду тебя в машине.

Стив проследил за Тони немного грустным взглядом. Питер стал беспокоиться, что чувства Тони к Стиву не прошли и уже приготовился расстроиться, как Стив взял его за руку и несильно сжал.

\- Тони очень любит тебя, Питер, именно тебя, - проговорил Стив. – А что касается его чувств ко мне… Там уже нет ничего, поверь. Но двадцать лет вместе – это не одна ночь. Возможно, мы так и будем всю жизнь избегать друг друга. Но такова жизнь. Иногда так бывает. Все происходит к лучшему. Тебе очень повезло с соулмейтом, он так тебя любит, так трепетно к тебе относится… У нас такого не было, мы первое время были как лучшие друзья, никакой романтики. Баки показал мне другую жизнь, но я не жалею обо всех годах, прожитых с Тони. То было по-своему хорошее время. В конце концов, каждый из нас встретил соулмейтов намного моложе себя. Зато мы были не одни все это время, пока вы с Баки росли. И знаешь, - Стив подмигнул Питеру. – Не бойся заводить детей, никакую молодость и собственную жизнь они у тебя не отберут. Клянусь тебе. Вы созданы друг для друга.

Питер испытывал непомерную благодарность за эти слова еще очень долго. Если бы он не решился подойти к Стиву, они с Тони бы долго еще не познали наслаждения от времени, проводимого с их детьми. Все же Судьба никогда не ошибается…


End file.
